Because of its clean burning qualities and convenience, natural gas has become widely used in recent years. Many sources of natural gas are located in remote areas, great distances from any commercial markets for the gas. Sometimes a pipeline is available for transporting produced natural gas to a commercial market. When pipeline transportation is not feasible, produced natural gas is often processed into liquefied natural gas (which is called "LNG") for transport to market.
One of the distinguishing features of a LNG plant is the large capital investment required for the plant. The equipment used to liquefy natural gas is generally quite expensive. The liquefaction plant is made up of several basic systems, including gas treatment to remove impurities, liquefaction, refrigeration, power facilities, and storage and ship loading facilities. While the cost of LNG plant can vary widely depending upon plant location, a typical conventional LNG project can cost from U.S. $5 billion to U.S. $10 billion, including field development costs. The plant's refrigeration systems can account for up to 30 percent of the cost.
In the design of a LNG plant, three of the most important considerations are (1) the selection of the liquefaction cycle, (2) the materials used in the containers, piping, and other equipment, and (3) the process steps for converting a natural gas feed stream into LNG.
LNG refrigeration systems are expensive because so much refrigeration is needed to liquefy natural gas. A typical natural gas stream enters a LNG plant at pressures from about 4,830 kPa (700 psia) to about 7,600 kPa (1,100 psia) and temperatures from about 20.degree. C. (68.degree. F.) to about 40.degree. C. (104.degree. F.). Natural gas, which is predominantly methane, cannot be liquefied by simply increasing the pressure, as is the case with heavier hydrocarbons used for energy purposes. The critical temperature of methane is -82.5.degree. C. (-116.5.degree. F.). This means that methane can only be liquefied below that temperature regardless of the pressure applied. Since natural gas is a mixture of gases, it liquefies over a range of temperatures. The critical temperature of natural gas is between about -85.degree. C. (-121.degree. F.) and -62.degree. C. (-80.degree. F.). Typically, natural gas compositions at atmospheric pressure will liquefy in the temperature range between about -165.degree. C. (-265.degree. F.) and -155.degree. C. (-247.degree. F.). Since refrigeration equipment represents such a significant part of the LNG facility cost, considerable effort has been made to reduce refrigeration costs.
Although many refrigeration cycles have been used to liquefy natural gas, the three types most commonly used in LNG plants today are: (1) "expander cycle" which expands gas from a high pressure to a low pressure with a corresponding reduction in temperature, (2) "multi-component refrigeration cycle" which uses a multi-component refrigerant in specially designed exchangers, and (3) "cascade cycle" which uses multiple single component refrigerants in heat exchangers arranged progressively to reduce the temperature of the gas to a liquefaction temperature. Most natural gas liquefaction cycles use variations or combinations of these three basic types.
The cascade system generally uses two or more refrigeration loops in which the expanded refrigerant from one stage is used to condense the compressed refrigerant in the next stage. Each successive stage uses a lighter, more volatile refrigerant which, when expanded, provides a lower level of refrigeration and is therefore able to cool to a lower temperature. To diminish the power required by the compressors, each refrigeration cycle is typically divided into several pressure stages (three or four stages is common). The pressure stages have the effect of dividing the work of refrigeration into several temperature steps. Propane, ethane, ethylene, and methane are commonly used refrigerants. Since propane can be condensed at a relatively low pressure by air coolers or water coolers, propane is normally the first-stage refrigerant. Ethane or ethylene can be used as the second-stage refrigerant. Condensing the ethane exiting the ethane compressor requires a low-temperature coolant. Propane provides this low-temperature coolant function. Similarly, if methane is used as a final-stage coolant, ethane is used to condense methane exiting the methane compressor. The propane refrigeration system is therefore used to cool the feed gas and to condense the ethane refrigerant and ethane is used to further cool the feed gas and to condense the methane refrigerant.
Materials used in conventional LNG plants also contribute to the plants' cost. Containers, piping, and other equipment used in LNG plants are typically constructed, at least in part, from aluminum, stainless steel or high nickel content steel to provide the necessary strength and fracture toughness at low temperatures.
In conventional LNG plants water, carbon dioxide, sulfur-containing compounds, such as hydrogen sulfide and other acid gases, n-pentane and heavier hydrocarbons, including benzene, must be substantially removed from the natural gas processing, down to parts-per-million (ppm) levels. Some of these compounds will freeze, causing plugging problems in the process equipment. Other compounds, such as those containing sulfur, are typically removed to meet sales specifications. In a conventional LNG plant, gas-treating equipment is required to remove the carbon dioxide and acid gases. The gas treating equipment typically uses a chemical and/or physical solvent regenerative process and requires a significant capital investment. Also, the operating expenses are high. Dry bed dehydrators, such as molecular sieves, are required to remove the water vapor. A scrub column and fractionation equipment are typically used to remove the hydrocarbons that tend to cause plugging problems. Mercury is also removed in a conventional LNG plant since it can cause failures in equipment constructed of aluminum. In addition, a large portion of the nitrogen that may be present in natural gas is removed after processing since nitrogen will not remain in the liquid phase during transport of conventional LNG and having nitrogen vapor in LNG containers at the point of delivery is undesirable.
There is a continuing need in the industry for an improved process for liquefying natural gas which minimizes the amount of refrigeration equipment and the process horsepower required.